


Caught Green-Handed

by sailorcreampuff



Series: t4t Spirk [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Breeding, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Trans James T. Kirk, Trans Spock (Star Trek), Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, kinda? more like just eavesdropping, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Spock overhears Kirk making some concerning noises in the other room.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: t4t Spirk [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Caught Green-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii it’s your friendly neighborhood author adding my standard disclaimer that while I am trans myself, some of the phrasing in this fic may be dysphoria-inducing for some! (For one thing, while it does involve breeding kink, there is a zero percent chance of pregnancy happening.) Words like “pussy” are also used to describe parts of the body. With that out of the way, I present yet another t4t spirk fic :^)

Over the course of their five-year mission, Spock had heard many strange noises coming from Jim’s quarters before. Their rooms were close in proximity, connected by a bathroom. He decided it was best not to ask questions whenever it sounded like Kirk had knocked over all the books on his bookshelf again, for the sake of the Captain’s dignity. It wasn’t unusual to hear him singing occasionally, too– he wasn’t good, but Spock found it interesting.

These noises were different. It was a sound he couldn’t quite place at first, and it concerned him. Was Jim making macaroni? He quickly ruled out the possibility as Jim had no food replicator in his quarters. It was sort of like a “squelch”, to coin a human word. A sort of squishy… wet noise. He was considering checking on him when he froze in mortified realization.

Kirk was… touching himself. If he’d done this before, it had never been so loud. He listened closely and could faintly hear Jim’s heavy breathing. He was too stunned to move, which meant all he could do was listen to sound of his captain fucking himself in the other room. Against his better judgment, he slowly made his way to the wall that separated them, getting as close as possible to Jim.

Kirk was doing a pretty good job at keeping his voice muffled– if it weren’t for Spock’s superior hearing, he was certain he wouldn’t have noticed it. Jim let out a soft “mm” sound, fully sparking Spock’s kolok to life. He slumped to his knees, pressing his ear to the wall.

Spock dragged his pants down enough to expose his ko-lok, which was aching with need. It jerked under his fingers. He used his other hand to tease against the outside of his sheath. The fact that Jim was actually penetrating himself  _ right now _ , where Spock could hear him, was making him dizzy. Was he thinking about someone, he wondered?

Spock brushed aside his logic to let himself imagine it was  _ him  _ that Kirk was thinking about, wanting to be held down by his superior strength and fucked hard. He shuddered, squeezing his ko-lok and causing it to drip. Would Jim take things slow, ask him to be gentle? Or would he be so desperate that he had to be filled right away? He pumped his ko-lok, prodding at his entrance with his other hand.

On the other side of the wall, Jim continued to moan softly every time he was taken– based on the sound, probably by a toy. Perhaps it was long, like his ko-lok, and they would be a perfect fit. He stroked himself in time with Kirk’s panting, imagining the other man beneath him. His skin would be flushed and warm to the touch; he could only speculate the faces Jim was making. He was undoubtedly gorgeous, and desperate, if the gradual loudness of his whines were any indication.

“Shiiit,” Jim moaned, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Spock growled involuntarily, and he could have sworn he heard Jim whimper in response.

“Harder, I… I need it…” Jim whispered.

Spock turned and braced his arm against the wall, focusing entirely on his ko-lok now. He thrusted into his hand, lost in his fantasy of fucking Jim, feeling how wet and  _ tight  _ he was around him. He would cum deep inside him, leaving his scent so everyone would know he was taken. Spock would be the only one allowed to see him like that, to claim him…

As if on cue, Kirk mumbled the one thing Spock never expected to hear.

“Spock.” It was quiet. He almost thought he’d been caught. “Oh Spock, Spock…”

Surely he must have been imagining it.

“Jim,” He hissed back anyway, knowing the other man wouldn’t be able to hear him through the wall. Spock noticed that he was coming, but it felt like his own body was far away from his consciousness. ...So it was, as a matter of fact.

An intense feeling of dread dawned on him. His mental shields were completely gone, left ignored at some point to project his emotions outwards. Spock was actually  _ influencing  _ Jim’s arousal with his own, which was conversely shame-inducing and incredibly erotic.

Hesitantly, he reached out with his thoughts, finding Jim’s mind. He could not initiate a meld from this position (nor did he want to), but he could read Jim’s surface thoughts if he was careful. Heat rushed to his face as he listened to the words echoing in his mind, a jumbled stream of “ _ close _ ” and “ _ Spock _ ” and “ _ please. _ ” He projected an image of himself making love to Jim and felt the other man’s orgasm as if it were his own.

It was unusually silent afterwards.

Spock didn’t move a muscle, listening intently. Eventually, he heard the rustling of sheets. Then, footsteps. Footsteps that were growing louder in–

His door buzzed. It was the one leading to their bathroom. He had no idea what to do, so he simply stayed there, curled up by the wall. It was illogical to assume this tactic would work, but his brain supplied no other option. A few faint beeping sounds played as Jim overrode the lock. It swished open, and Spock’s heart stopped.

His Captain stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame for support.

“Spock,” He breathed. “Come here.”

Spock did not budge, but he did manage to speak. It came out in a rasp that didn’t sound like his voice at all.

“Please– my profuse apologies. I do not know how you knew or when, but there can be no excuse for what I have done.”

“Come  _ here. _ ” He repeated.

He rose slowly, hugging himself in an attempt to cover his lanky frame. He felt so vulnerable, embarrassed. He shuffled forward, looking at anything but the man before him.

“Spock. Did I hear you say it was an accident? Be honest.”

He swallowed. “Only… partially. I never meant to make my involvement known. Even so, it was too far. I must resign immediately.”

“Woah, slow down. You’re not going anywhere.” Spock finally looked at him, alarmed. “Don’t you want to finish what you started?”

“I… excuse me?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Spock stared.

“You were… so  _ confident _ about this a minute ago. You really didn’t mean to show me all those things?” He seemed almost amused.

Spock shook his head. Jim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, we don’t, uh. Have to do anything, then.”

Spock made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded a lot like a whine.

Jim frowned. “You’re not givin’ me a lot to work with here, you know.”

Spock reached forward, sliding his palm over Jim’s. He expressed through his thoughts the desire he felt, had always felt. His ko-lok stirred at the touch, clearly not yet sated.

Jim leaned in closer and kissed him. He thought certainly that this could not be real, and that his Captain would never want to see him like this, and yet he kissed back anyway. His brain was awash with sensations of warmth and acceptance. He hummed in contentment.

Jim gently drew away. “Spock?”

“Mm?”

“Could I… ride you?” He looked up at Spock through his lashes. “Please?”

He nodded, and Jim sighed in relief.

“Let’s do it on the bed, then. More comfortable that way.” Jim’s voice was soft. Spock nodded again, awkwardly laying down on his mattress.

Jim didn’t seem to mind, immediately crawling on top of him and kissing him again, running his hands over his chest. He positioned his hips over Spock’s, rubbing his pussy back and forth across the length of the ko-lok.

“I need you inside me for real this time,” He whispered. Spock shuddered, the hot breath against his ear making him tense. “May I?”

“Yes…” He responded weakly.

Jim leaned back and straddled him, wasting no time in sinking down onto Spock’s ko-lok. Still loose and slick from before, it went in almost immediately. Jim bit his lip, holding in a groan.

“Fuck, Spock, you’re...  _ big _ .” He was taking deep breaths to steady himself. His chest heaved in and out. Spock felt the overwhelming urge to touch it, so he did.

“Ha, you like that?” Jim teased breathlessly. Spock was squeezing him gently, appreciating the softness under his palm. “Hold on, I’m going to start moving.”

He ground his hips forwards, rubbing his short dick against Spock’s cool skin in the process. He gave an experimental little bounce, causing what Spock found to be a  _ very  _ satisfying sound when he came back down. It suddenly struck him that he was  _ finally  _ mating with Jim the way he always wanted, and he felt something within him crack.

He quickly sat up, bringing himself closer to that gorgeous body. With both hands, he gripped Jim’s soft hips and raised them, thrusting up into him with little restraint.

Jim practically squeaked. “Woah-! Th-that’s a little more like what you showed me.”

Jim’s breasts were right in front of him. He moved over one with his tongue, lapping at a nipple. If this was a dream, Spock was going to enjoy it all he could. Deep down, however, he knew he could never have imagined the noises Jim would make, and how tight and warm he would feel around him. He sucked it, gently, using his lips and not his teeth. Jim sighed, apparently appreciative of the treatment.

He maneuvered Jim slightly, into an easier position for Spock to fuck him. He said nothing as their bodies collided against each other, only growled and buried his face in Jim’s chest. Jim whined, wriggling in his grasp to try and meet his thrusts.

“God, what’s gotten into you, Spock?”

“I must breed you,” He replied. “I will cum inside you and therefore claim you as my own.”

“You can…?” Jim’s question trailed off, but Spock guessed what it was in relation to.

“My ko-lok releases prash through the tip in response to sexual arousal.”

Jim stared at him.

“It is similar to a human penis, but it cannot get you pregnant. This is merely part of… it is customary to…”

Jim smiled. “That’s good enough for me, Spock. You don’t need to explain everything right now. To be honest, it’s extremely hot, the way you’re acting.” He shivered. “Don’t stop.”

Spock continued in a rough pattern, wishing he could be more gentle during their first time but unable to resist the way Jim sucked him in so perfectly. He was being so  _ yielding,  _ such a perfect example of an ideal mate. He purred his satisfaction, rubbing circles into Jim’s thighs with his thumbs. Jim moaned beautifully.

“You feel better than I could’ve imagined,” Jim murmured. “Need you to cum inside me.”

Heat flared over Spock’s skin at his words. “ _ Yes. _ You will bear my children.”

“Fuuuck,” Jim groaned in reply. “Yes, Spock, whatever you want, I’m yours–“ 

He cut himself off with a cry, tightening up around Spock’s ko-lok. He embraced Jim, holding him close and also keeping him down. He rutted up against Jim’s cock, making him yelp and helping him through climax. Spock quickly came hard, too, and Jim was remarkably  _ loud  _ soon after he felt his release. Spock was amazed; cumming into his hand didn’t come  _ close  _ to how amazing this felt. Jim was so warm, and some primal part of him loved that his cum would stay inside. He was not in pon farr, so he did not knot Jim– in the moment, however, he truly wished he could.

Someday, perhaps.

A few minutes passed. In those few minutes, Jim had sprawled himself back, laying down on his back with his elbows out and hands under his head. He looked content enough. However… Spock opened his mouth to speak.

Jim didn’t even have to look at him. “Mr. Spock, if you’re going to apologize, you’d better not.”

He closed his mouth, dumbfounded. To his knowledge, humans did not possess telepathy in any form. Jim smiled and kept looking at the ceiling.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You showed me a damn good time. Maybe this will… change how things are between us, yes.” He tilted his head, looking up at Spock. “But you know something? I don’t think I’d particularly mind.”

“Jim…”

“That’s right. From now on, no more ‘Captain’ when we’re alone. Just ‘Jim’. Alright?”

Spock felt… soft, somehow. It was hard for him to describe. He was unable to think of anything but the fondness he felt for Jim in that moment, the affection. It made him nervous, but more than that, he was excited.

Under normal circumstances, Spock would never have curled up next to his Captain and kissed his cheek, holding him tight. Somehow, though, it seemed the rules had changed, even if only for tonight.


End file.
